


User

by Celandine



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-08
Updated: 2009-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:51:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celandine/pseuds/Celandine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie hears an unexpected noise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	User

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelaSnape](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelaSnape/gifts).



Charlie's trousers were down around his knees, his cock plunged into Draco's arse, and he wouldn't have thought anything could distract him from getting off even if the narrow alley behind the bar wasn't exactly the most salubrious of spots.

A few yards away, behind a rubbish cart, something fell with a metallic clatter.

"Did you hear that?"

"What?" Draco turned his head to peer at Charlie in the dim light. "If you stop now, I _will_ hex your bollocks off," he promised.

Not that Charlie _wanted_ to stop, but neither did he want an audience. He listened hard, trying to determine what was making the noise, even as he kept fucking.

"Harder, damn it," Draco panted, one forearm braced against the rough brick, the other hand wrapped around his cock, jerking himself in time to Charlie's thrusts.

Charlie gave up on figuring out the origin of the sound – it was doubtless just a cat, anyway – and pounded into Draco, gripping his hips hard enough to bruise, the way Draco liked it, and spilling in a rush of heat with a loud groan.

Draco echoed the sound, his hand moving frantically, and his arse clenched around Charlie's cock as he splattered the wall in front of him.

Unceremoniously Charlie pulled out, spelling himself clean and pulling up his trousers. He knew that Draco would come back to him again, he always did, but acting as if it were a one-off made it easier for Charlie not to think he was just being used.

**Author's Note:**

> For angela_snape, who wanted Charlie/Draco, 'did you hear that?'


End file.
